


{Fairytales}

by Buttercup_ghost



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet, Captivity, F/F, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kidnapping, Romantic Soulmates, Self-Harm, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, follows games cannon though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: A story of wearing your soul on your skin





	{Fairytales}

When the lines first showed up she was in fourth grade.

It first happened on a Friday night, shaky lines appearing on her thigh. She didn't know what they were, and her parents—though loving—were always working.

So instead she went to her brother, the one who more often than not would read her fairytales and bandage up her wounds— the one she thought could fix everything, the one who would _surely_ hold answers, despite only being a year and a half older than her.

When she asks him his face pales, arms wrapping around her as he explains they're from her soulmate.

When she asks why they would have such injuries he just holds her tighter.

 

  
It doesn't happen for a while after that, and she's relieved. By now the scars left from that night have faded, and she's old enough to now know what self harm is, and what it means for her soulmate.

She's in middle school when lines start showing up again.

 

  
She wants to do something for her soulmate, she wants to help them. Maybe it's cliche but she imagines she's a knight in shining armor, protecting her ruler, saving them from anything that might hurt them.

The thing is though is this isn't a fairytale, and the one who is hurting them is _themself_.

 

  
She's not sure what to do.

 

 

Usually the lines aren't neat. They're uneven and choppy, as if the maker was looking away from the blood—afraid of the blood. But sometime near when the famous genociders kills show up they're sometimes done with such precision she wonders if they're a different person entirely.

 

 

  
It's a little before makoto goes off to high school—hope's peak, it's a feat that she's proud he's accomplished, even if he claims he's nothing special, that it was was just his luck—that she gets her idea, a means of conveying to her soulmate that she cares.

If her soulmates injuries show up on her, it stands to reason hers show up on them, right?

So she carves a _I love you_ into her thigh hoping her soulmate might just feel a bit better.

  
When she wakes up in the morning vicious lines are scarred over her message.

She just smiles and carves herself up again, showing her soulmate she's sincere.

 

She does it every night before bed.

Eventually her soulmate stops crossing it out, and she smiles.

But then tragedy befalls the world and _there's more lines than ever._

And then her friends start disappearing, her first crush among them, she hasn't heard from naegi in months, and guys are in her house she's screaming she's screaming she's _screaming—_

She wakes up in a room, completely alone.

She starts carving desperate _I love you_ and _be_ _safe_ till they stop becoming words, stop being for her soulmate and more just to prove to herself she can bleed.

  
Before she didn't understand why her soulmate would ever do this but now she finds she does.

  
Instead of imagining herself saving people it's the other way around now a days

 

  
After a year in isolation she's free, and everything is moving _way too fast._

The world looks like it's ending, monochrome bears of all things attacking— a organization, scissors to her throat as purple-red eyed look down on her, nervous stammering and a beautiful smile.

She finds herself falling, growing, _changing_ , and she _smiles_ , happily staying with touko and syo, these girls who found her; _saved_ her, and she saved in return.

  
And when she sees faded _I love you’s_ and _I care’s_ on toukos body she's not in the least disappointed.

 

 

  
Maybe it's not a fairytale, but she thinks this is a good ending too.

 


End file.
